Fire and Ice
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: You loved me. I don't understand. I'm Fire; You're Ice, Yet we're both Ice. I don't understand. And I doubt I ever will... 2P!/1P!Arendelle


**Fire and Ice**

* * *

><p>There were small difference that went farther than appearances between us.<p>

You had short curls.

I had long hair straighter than a freeway.

Your eyes were large and golden and truly the windows to your soul.

My eyes were large, but were crimson and flat that only said one emotion. Hate.

I wore scars and you didn't.

My skin was mocha and burned and scarred.

Yours was porcelain and the only scars are the slap marks on your cheek caused by me.

You were sweet enough to give anyone a tooth ache and was loved by everyone you met.

I was consumed by the ice inside both of us and had many enemies around the world.

You were gentle and would try your best not to hurt anybody too much or kill them.

I was hard and would try my best to cause pain and kill anything in my way.

Cause that's what we were.

Opposites.

Like Fire and Ice; Never Compatible.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure when everything changed. I don't know when the lines blurred.<p>

But, one day, it was as if everything was switched.

That one day, you came to me, asking for somebody.

Somebody you could trust; A Confidant; A Human Diary; A _friend_

You came and asked for my help; Cause you _knew._

You knew I would understand you.

Cause I'm you.

And you're me.

Yin and Yang.

Yet Twins.

Like Fire and Ice; Never Compatible.

* * *

><p>But our differences were there, too.<p>

You were neat, I was messy.

You loved your Yao to no end, I just fucked around with mine.

You wrote up a storm to hide your feelings to avoid hurting anything or anyone.

I just beat something up, most of the time, you.

You are sweet, kind, caring, loving. A perfect, innocent mind and soul in every way.

But I'll always be opposite.

I'm cold, hateful, bitchy. A corrupt, icy, cruel soul bent on destroying you.

That's the difference between you and me.

You loved me. I hated you.

* * *

><p>Some would argue I only used you; That didn't burn or freeze you, though.<p>

They tried to convince you to leave me alone; You just waved it off.

Every time I beat you, hurt you, yelled at you, you just stood there and took it.

And when you showed me you were OK, you made me ice cream that was almost as sweet as you.

You were so forgiving, so loving.

I didn't understand it.

I still don't.

That's the difference between you and me

* * *

><p>What is kindess?<p>

Gentleness?

Compassion?

Laughter?

Generosity?  
><em><br>Love?_

I don't understand.

But you do.

That's the difference between you and me.

* * *

><p>When you're hurting, I'm there.<p>

Because I understand.

When you're lonely, I hug you.

Because I understand.

But you don't.

That's the difference between us.

Yet we're still one and the same.

I'm you.

You're me.

Polar opposites.

Yet exactly the same.

Like Fire and Ice: Never Compatible.

* * *

><p>I'm Yin; You're Yang.<p>

I'm Death; You're Life.

I'm Dark; You're Light.

I'm Night; You're Day.

I'm Ice; You're Fire.

I'm Earth; You're Wind.

When I need you, you're there; Understanding, Loving, Caring.

When you need me, I'm there, too; Understanding, yet far away.

That's the difference between us.

* * *

><p>You're so close to me, yet far away from me.<p>

I want you in my arms, yet I can't help but keep you away from my heart.

I want to protect you, yet I can't help but hurt you.

Cause I don't understand.

How do you love someone like me?

Love...

What's love?

That's what I would ask you as you held me.

And you would simply give me a sweet, bright smile like the ones you're so known for.

"Love is unexplainable," You'd say.

"Do you love Yao?" I'd ask.

"Of course I do," You'd say. I'd sigh.

Then, you'd kiss me, long and deep and end it with "But I love you more, forever and always."

I didn't understand.

I still don't.

And I doubt I ever will.

I just want you to know "I love you, too."

That's the difference between us.

Like Fire and Ice; Never Compatible.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
